Hanna Swan's Great Adventure
by TheWinchesterAngel
Summary: Have you ever met a trainer who doesn't have a goal on life and yet she travels all over Sinnoh to find? Join Hanna Swan as she fights evil, meet Pokemon and People we all love and laugh at Ash and his gang She may seem depressed but watch as she scream


_ Sorry everyone who liked my starting in all I need is hope, I could think of anything for the 2__nd__ chapt so I'm making a different story._

Prologue

You first glance at the beautiful countryside of Sinnoh, the flowers swaying with the wind as it blows by. However you don't smell the flowers pollen but smoke you turn to the right where the wind is blowing and you see smoke.

You run to see what has happened, and as you run by you see Pokemon heading the other direction.

This is pondering, and so you run a quicker paste.

You come to the edge of the forest and spot what was the cause of the smoke.

A cottage in flames, flaring out of the windows into the sky greedily eating the oxygen in the air and in front of this monstrosity is a Charzard, an angry one at that.

He looks to the sky roaring with fire shooting out of his mouth, his deed was done as he smiles at the wreckage he has caused. No one has survived his raid.

He takes wings and flies into the night.

Morning has come, Pokemon from around the area come to mourn for the people who lived in the no burned down cottage.

The Swan family were of three people, John Swan was a Pokemon breeder and helped the wild Pokemon in the woods, and along with him was his wife Salina Swan who worked as an assistant too Nurse Joy.

Last and defiantly not the least was their daughter, Hanna Swan.

At age six, she the most kind and gentlest human the Pokemon has ever met besides her parents. She was training to become a breeder like her father and she acted like a mid wife for the Pokemon even though she was a child herself.

A shinx comes out of the morning group, he was the youngest of them all and was an orphan, and Hanna fed him till he was strong enough to go on his own.

However, the shinx didn't want to leave his 'mama' so he stayed with her. That was two weeks ago.

"Shinx!" he called, his body shaking.

He didn't want to believe they were gone; he stood his head high and ran to the crumpled cottage of ash and ambers.

"Shinx!" he called again dodging a falling piece of burnt wood.

He stared at the wood for a second before hearing something under the supposed bed.

"Shi?" he said walking slowly to the bed, on his way the though smelt something like burning flesh. He winced at the smell before slowly turned his head.

What he saw he made him close his eyes tight and turn away.

There, lying beside one another were two long bodies their hands touched each other as if a lovers good bye. It was Mr. and Mrs. Swan what he could of them anyway.

His eyes watered from sadness and the stench.

"Nix" he said lowering his and walking away with his hope lost.

That is until he heard something.

A moan, from under the bed.

Shinx swiveled his head to the bed to find hands, burnt hands twitching here and there. Another moan came from under the bed.

"SHINX!" he cried, the translation as you might have guessed "MAMA!"

Some of the Pokemon hearing the Shinx cry ran to him

Shinx pointed to the bed to an Arcanine. It nodded his head before lifting up the bed slowly, the other bigger Pokemon helped as well.

When they got the bed off all of them cried in happiness. For there breathing yet unconscious was Hanna, the only thing that was scared were her hands, as far as they could tell, a ninetales gently turned her body onto her back.

She looked as though she were asleep, everyone was yipping and yapping for joy before they heard sirens, it was the human police. The Pokemon scattered to the woods, except for the young Shinx who was still rubbing his face to his 'Mama's cheek.

Officer Jenny, and the rest of the police force came into the scene of the crime.

"We got a survivor! Call the Ambulance" Jenny ordered.

She walks to the Shinx, Shinx growled as she tried to pick him up.

"Don't worry Shinx, everything going to be ok" she said gently as she looks to the girl.

"_Your _going to be just fine" she whispered quietly stroking the now seven year old girl.

On Hanna's birthday, July 4th, was the end of her parent's life and her new begining.


End file.
